A las doce
by Tsuki W
Summary: Un regalo para mi amiga Lidya, fan del gran Kaiser. A las doce...no les adelanto nada, mejor entérense a qué se refiere.


Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió de repente en medio de mi enfermedad (lo que significa que o estoy muy enferma o la verdad no mucho, ustedes elijan XD). Hace mucho le dije a una amiga muy apreciada que me gustaría escribir sobre su personaje, aunque ella y Paola lleguen a agarrarse de los pelos XD, espero que el fic no incluya nada de eso --U.

Y sí, si ya agarró la onda, este fic (aunque cortito) va dedicado a mi amiga Lidya Schneider nn ¡gracias por tu buena onda de siempre!

A las doce _Una_ München, Deutchsland 

Qué día aquél...lo recuerdo aun porque fue de película. Salí de mis clases de la Universidad, una amiga debía hacer hora para las clases que tendríamos en dos horas, así que como estábamos cerca del estadio le pedí que me acompañara a saludar a mi hermano y sus amigos, ya que desde que él había entrado nuevamente en la concentración de la selección no tenía mucho contacto conmigo.

Cuando llegamos ellos estaban de salida, así que no fue difícil acercarse a ellos y saludarlos. Debo reconocer que de todos hallo a Franz mucho muy apuesto, pero sé que estaría algo difícil que se fije en mi debido a la diferencia de edad, de todos modos no pierdo nada con recrear mi pupila cuando la ocasión se presenta. Perdón, ando desviada en mis asuntos platónicos. El caso es que en media conversación con Franz y Hermann apareció mi hermano, tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos que había contraído hace unos meses, después que por metida de pata suya alejó de su lado a la veintiúnica novia que aparte de simpatizarme, él había querido sinceramente. Para animarlo me acerqué y no fue hasta que volteé a presentarle a mi amiga que noté que ella se había quedado rezagada, bastante colorada e intentando tartamudear un saludo.

Así que fui yo la que la impulsé a acercarse. Cuando ella estuvo frente a él se sonrojó más, si eso era posible. Yo rompí el hielo, con una buena corazonada al respecto del color tomate de mi amiga, y se la presenté a mi hermano.

-Karl ella es Lidya García –le dije, mientras él enarcaba ligeramente una ceja, pero su cara de pocos amigos persistía- Es una alumna extranjera, es española

-Mucho gusto –respondió él con educación

-El...el gusto es mío –respondió Lidya de corrido, evitando así el tartamudeo

Y bueno, así empezó todo. Como los muchachos estaban entrenando diariamente, también era diaria nuestra intención de ir a verlos, más porque Lidya, de una forma u otra, me lanzaba indirectas acerca de que no estaría mal apoyarlos. Como de tonta no tengo ni un pelo capté sus intenciones, pero disimulé muy bien fingiendo que no pasaba nada anormal y que le creía sus excusas.

Entonces ocurrió algo que podía echar a perder mis planes de devolverle a mi hermano nuevamente la oportunidad de conocer a alguien e impedir que esta vez la embarre. Un día salimos con Lidya de clases y un tipo la estaba buscando, cuando la encontró le dio una pequeña caja envuelta con un lazo verde esmeralda. Cuando mi amiga la abrió descubrimos, porque yo también estaba curioseando, que se trataba de una hermosa rosa roja. Ambas quedamos con una intriga tamaño ballena, y aunque yo le pregunté y pregunté ella devolvía siempre que no sabía de quién se trataba. La cosa estaba poniéndose rara...

Dos 

Mi hermano había ido a buscar a casa otra cantidad de ropa y a llevar, como era de suponer, una más abundante de ropa sucia, decía que nadie lavaba su ropa más que mamá. Sí seguro, sé que si se hubiera casado habría olvidado esa absurda teoría, y bueno...también fue simple teoría esa de casarse.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse en su automóvil se me ocurrió investigar si él sentía algo de atracción hacia Lidya, ya que era evidente que ella sí la tenía hacia él. Así que le conté sobre la rosa que le habían regalado, y aunque por unos segundos, casi imperceptiblemente él dejó su labor, inmediatamente siguió con lo suyo con esa misma cara de limón amargo.

-¿Qué piensas, eh? ¿te parece que tenga algún admirador secreto?

-No sé

-Si fuera así sería super lindo –comenté emocionada- Porque un asunto de admirador secreto es para envidiar

-¿No que tú tenías uno? –preguntó mi hermano algo aburrido

-¿Yo? ni de chiste. Como sólo me llegó un regalo anónimo en mi cumpleaños supongo que fue broma de alguien

-Sí claro –bufó Karl, cerrando la cajuela de su auto- Bueno, hora de irme

-Nos veremos mañana, iré con Lidya –anuncié por si acaso

-Ahá, bien –murmuró él sentándose frente al volante

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Después de tanto tiempo aun sigues con cara de cuije –comenté divertida apoyándome en el borde de la ventanilla (nota: cuije es una palabrita que Lily me enseñó XD)

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa Marie

-¿Sigues con lo mismo?

-A qué te refieres exactamente –me preguntó algo fastidiado, encendiendo el coche

-Ella no va volver Karl, rehizo su vida, y francamente tú deberías hacer lo mismo –aconsejé al verlo así

-¿Te quitas? –me pidió de mal humor, sin embargo un velo de tristeza noté en sus ojos

-Bueno, hasta mañana

Cuando entré en casa, aun pensativa, mi madre me dijo que me llamaban al teléfono. Contesté y era Lidya, diciéndome que otra rosa roja le había llegado, nuevamente sin remitente. Yo no sabía qué pensar, a ese paso la única que para mi podía ser considerada adecuada para Karl, porque era tierna y sincera, se estaba dejando conquistar por otro, y mi hermano que seguía sin mostrar interés. ¡Hombres! No los entiendo, y peor a mi hermano...

Tres 

Fuimos a ver nuevamente el entrenamiento de mis amigos y hermano. Lidya llevaba consigo otra rosa que le había llegado esa mañana. Cuando nos acercamos a Karl noté que ella escondió la rosa tras de sí algo apenada. Él también lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aunque sí fue rescatable el hecho que mi hermano le preguntó que cómo estaba, y ella contestó tartamudeando de la felicidad que apellidaba García...ja, creo que la demasiada felicidad la trabó. Podría jurar que mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa con semejante respuesta, pero antes que pudiera confirmarlo ahí estaba la cara de yeso de nuevo.

Aun así, pese al silencio de Karl, Lidya parecía disfrutar mucho con sólo tenerlo junto a ella. Yo me quedaba con ellos para entablarles charla, aunque sea de lo lindos que eran los nuevos zapatos de mi hermano, tomando en cuenta que siempre eran los mismos y que él me miraba con cara de "a qué te refieres, si no son otros". Todo sea por mi amiga, y todo sea por mi hermano. Claro que mientras parloteaba de cualquier cosa, no perdía mi tiempo y le echaba de cuando en cuando una ojeadita a Franz, después de todo no iba a ir a verlos cada día si no sacaba algo bueno al respecto.

Cuatro 

¡Ufa! Carácter de los mil demonios con el que nos encontramos a Karl ese día. Estaba que no lo aguantaba ni su sombra. Quién sabe por qué demonios estaba de muy mal humor, aun peor que días anteriores. Pese a eso cuando Lidya y yo nos aparecimos a visitarlo como que se calmó para saludarla, pero yo sabía que algo andaba muy mal. ¡Y tenía que ser! Fingí que debía hablar algo con Franz y él me contó en secreto que los directivos habían quedado en un partido amistoso con una selección asiática. Debo decir que nada me sorprendió cuando supe que era Japón.

Lidya llevaba consigo, cuidándola como si fuera de cristal, la rosa que le había llegado ese día. Esta vez no la ocultó, es más, se la mostró a Karl, aunque vayan ustedes a saber por qué razón. Pero me dio coraje que él no le prestara ni tantita importancia, estaba más preocupado en poner cara de estreñido y apretar los puños como si quisiera tener frente a él a alguien en particular y molerlo a golpes. Y como sabía la respuesta a mi impensado cuestionamiento, preferí evitar la molestia de autoresponderme.

Pese a la grosería de Karl, Lidya siguió contándole acerca de su día, como si no le importara que él la escuchara, tan sólo que la oyera. Mis amigos, nada tontos, comenzaron a murmurar que mi amiga se había hecho la fan número uno de mi hermano, y tomando en cuenta que eran cientas las resbalosas de todas partes que iban tras de él, lo de ella era meritorio. Además claro, que contaba con mi apoyo, y mi apoyo, modestia aparte, podía ser muy útil e importante.

Cinco 

Bien, admito que aquél día debí prestar más atención, pero qué podía hacer, un par de coquetas habían ido también a verlos y estaban de lo más encantadas con Franz, así que no pude evitarlo y me entrometí con mi falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que las llegó a incomodar. Cuando al fin se fueron noté que ni Karl ni Lidya estaban por allí. Los busqué y los encontré conversando en las graderías del estadio de lo más campantes.

Tal vez él seguía serio como siempre, pero lo noté más tranquilo. Ella con el tiempo se veía menos incómoda al estar junto a él, y sobra decir que sus respuestas ya eran más lógicas y menos atropelladas.

Cuando notaron que los espiaba ambos se incomodaron y decidieron despedirse. Karl pasó junto a mi y ni siquiera se despidió, parecía haberse molestado conmigo por interrumpirlos.

-¿Nos vamos? –me preguntó Lidya

-Claro, vamos

-¿Te conté que hoy me llegó la rosa a casa?

-¿En serio? Qué extraño

-Pues sí

-¿Y no sospechas de nadie en especial?

-Para serte sincera, no

-Ya quisiera saber quién anda de galán impertinente –refunfuñé

-¿Impertinente por qué? –preguntó Lidya divertida por mi comentario

-Por nada, no me hagas caso...

Seis 

El partido contra Japón se acercaba, y para serles sincera esperaba que el asunto se dilate más, porque sabía que Karl no estaba anímicamente listo para el duelo. No porque dudara de sus capacidades futbolísticas, sino que había más que un 50 de probabilidad que ella estuviera también con su selección, y para mi hermano aquello no sería fácil.

Así que puse manos a la obra y me propuse el distraer a mi hermano cuanto pudiera, y tenía una aliada para eso. Sobra decir que nada le gustó saber a Lidya que era una mujer la causante del secreto sufrimiento de mi hermano, y créanme loca, pero sentí que sin conocerla mi amiga había empezado a odiarla a ella.

Invité a Lidya a almorzar porque Karl también iría a casa. Pasamos una velada entretenida, ya que ella logró simpatizar a mi madre. Mi hermano estaba más afable que nunca, parecía otro. Incluso bromeó un par de veces, cosa que produjo en mi amiga un brillo especial en los ojos. Oh, oh...me temo que lo de ella era algo más que simple admiración. Y lo peor era que mi hermano era más ciego que un topo con asuntos como ése.

Mientras servíamos el postre ella me contó que otra rosa le había llegado ese día, pero su entusiasmo de saber quién era el responsable parecía estar desapareciendo, cosa que eran buenas noticias para mi en mi plan de celestina. Claro que eran buenas noticias...

Siete 

Cuando llegué a casa me encontré con que Lidya me había estado llamando insistentemente. Le devolví la llamada y ella contestó.

-A las doce –dijo emocionada

-¿A las doce qué? –pregunté extrañada- ¿Hay fiesta o algo así?

-¡No! A las doce...eso dice la nota con que trajeron la rosa esta mañana

-¿A las doce?

-Ahá, ¿qué crees que sea?

-Pues francamente no tengo ni la más peregrina idea, ¿qué crees tú?

-¿Alguna pista de cómo encontrarlo?

-¿O una hora para poder verte?

-No lo sé, sólo dice eso

-¡Vaya hombre misterioso!

-¿Qué hago?

-Pues esperar más pistas, supongo...

-Tienes razón

-Te oyes muy emocionada –dije nada contenta

-Es que es tan intrigante...

-¿Por qué no te fijas en algo más real que un cobarde que no da la cara? –pregunté pensando en Karl

-¡Oye! No te permito que lo ofendas

-Pero si ni lo conoces

-Quizá personalmente no, pero siento que tengo una conexión con él

-Está bien, lo lamento, no dije nada...

Ocho 

Lo admito, no debí insultar al hombre misterioso, pero es que me llegaba a la médula el que se entrometiera cuando Lidya podía ser la que saque a Karl de su estado de trance. Era evidente que cuando la miraba él se quedaba así, absorto, y sólo lo hacían reaccionar mis llamadas de atención. Entonces me percaté de algo: Lidya tenía los ojos verdes como ella. ¡No podía ser! ¿acaso Karl nunca iba a olvidarla? Ella no me caía mal, pero con todo el asunto que estaba creando sin querer, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar. Y obviamente no le dije nada a mi amiga porque resultaría muy cruel. Además que Lidya seguía encantada con la rosa que le llegó ese día y la misma nota "_A las doce"_.

Vaya lío. Así que para distraernos de ese tema pasado decidimos organizarnos para armar una gran porra para el día del partido contra Japón. Lidya dio la "repentina" idea que hacer un gran cartel de apoyo exclusivo a Karl sería alentador para todos, porque con el capitán de la selección animado, los demás seguro rendirían mejor. Para mi que la explicación al asunto fue por demás ilógica, pero igual la apoyé.

Cuando Karl se enteró del cartel sonrió abiertamente, ya que había animado a Lidya a que fuera ella misma la que se lo cuente. Mi hermano no se la creía. Lidya estaba sonrojada, pero no se amilanó y aseguró que allí estaría el cartel el día del partido. Karl no pudo evitar mirarla con ternura mezclada con agradecimiento y darle unas palmaditas amables en el hombro. Para muchos ese gesto puede no ser mucho, pero para mi que sabía de sobra del estado de ánimo en recomposición de mi hermano, era más que algo.

_**Nueve**_

El partido estaba cada vez más cerca, y mi selección se preparaba más arduamente. Todos sentían que tenían un reto personal contra los japoneses y que debían vencerlos no sólo por su localía, sino por su capitán.

Salí de clases y un amigo me dijo que Lidya había dejado dicho que se adelantaba al entrenamiento. ¿Por qué no me sorprendió? Pues porque hace mucho que ella no me necesitaba para interceder con mi hermano, cosa que me sacó una sonrisa. Cuando llegué Lidya estaba de lo más atenta viendo el entrenamiento. Mucho no sabía de fútbol, pero cómo le encantaba verlos en acción, al menos a mi antecesor dentro de mi familia.

Me acerqué y descubrí que Lidya había puesto junto a ella, sobre otro asiento, la rosa roja del día, con la misma nota _"A las doce"_. Bah, el asunto ya me estaba cansando, y si el misterioso no se ponía abusado, yo sería más franca y le diría a mi rubia amiga que ella me gustaba para cuñada. ¿No sonaría demasiado franco? ¡ya qué! Igual era la verdad ¿qué no?

_**Diez**_

¡Trágame tierra! Y que me lleve el demonio si llego a ser injusta con alguien, pero no podía evitarlo. Los asiáticos llegaron, y mis manos estaban mojadas de ansiedad mientras Lidya y yo veíamos "casualmente" el noticiero donde anunciaron que la selección japonesa estaba en suelo germano. Quería ver si ella también había llegado, pero la multitud de fanáticos y reporteros no permitían una toma demasiado amplia. Así que cuando Lidya me preguntó, también muy ansiosa, si estaba con ellos le dije que no la había visto. Respiramos un poco más aliviadas por el momento, quizá no vino.

¡Pero momento! Entonces me percaté de la gravedad del asunto ¿por qué Lidya tenía la misma angustia que yo sobre el tema? ¡Rayos! Ahora estaba más que seguro que no era sólo admiración lo que ella sentía por Karl, había algo más profundo, que si bien podía arreglar muchas cosas, también podía arruinarlas, sobre todo si Karl no se enteraba al respecto o si le seguían llegando las notas misteriosas a Lidya, mismas que aunque se veían inocentes podían costarme perder una cuñada perfecta. ¡No lo podía permitir!

Y lo admito, cuando fui a visitar a Lidya a su casa estuve más que tentada a fingir que dejaba caer la rosa de aquél día en el piso y que pasaba sobre ella sin querer, pero no pude hacerlo, porque comprendí que si no estaba en el destino de mi hermano unirse a Lidya, yo no podría servir de mucho aunque contara con buenas intenciones al respecto. Qué coraje, pero no podría hacer nada...

_**Once**_

Cuando fuimos al entrenamiento de ese día era para no reconocer a Karl si hacía memoria: su cara de cuije había desaparecido y hablaba con Lidya como si fueran viejos y grandes amigos. A mi me dio mucha alegría, pero no sabía cuánto podía durar.

Lidya volvió a comentarle sobre las rosas y las notas. Karl se puso serio, podría jurar que tampoco le gustó el asunto, pero opinó que quizá se trataba de una broma. Gran error, Lidya pareció ofenderse e inventó unos supuestos exámenes para irse. Después de despedirme me acerqué a Karl a reclamarle por su falta de delicadeza, pero él no me prestó importancia y se fue con los demás.

Sentí que le debía un disculpa a mi amiga. Fui a su casa y la encontré contemplando atentamente la rosa y la nota _"A las doce"._

-¿Qué tal que el tipo cree que tienes complejo de Cenicienta? –bromeé

-Jaja, qué cosas dices Marie, no creo que se trate de eso

-¿Entonces? Hallaste más pistas o qué

-Pues no, pero creo tiene que ser algo especial lo de las doce

-Mañana es el partido –cambié de tema- ¿Y si se te confiesa frente a todos al mediodía? Quién quita y estuvo esperando un día grande

-¿Para ti es un día grande el partido de mañana? –me preguntó escéptica

-Claro, sabes que me gusta mucho el fútbol, y el partido es nada más y nada menos que contra Japón y...

-Ya no sigas –me interrumpió borrando su sonrisa- La verdad ya no soporto oír al respecto

-Bueno, disculpa –dije apenada- Oye, ¿y si se trata de las doce mujeres que tiene?

-Jajaja, bonita forma de arruinarme la ilusión...

_**Doce**_

Hermosa mañana azulada, con un sol resplandeciente y pocas nubes en el cielo. Lidya y yo estábamos listas desde temprano pese a que el partido era en la tarde. Ambas vestidas con la camiseta de la selección, y aunque a muchos se les hizo demasiado el detalle, a otros les pareció genial y nos felicitaron.

-¿Sabes Marie? –me dijo repentinamente

-No, qué

-Aunque Karl no me quiera y tampoco muestre interés en mi, yo voy a alentarlo siempre

-Pero qué dices

-No soy ciega ni tonta –se defendió algo triste- Sé que él piensa en esa japonesa, pero no me importa, porque eso no me quita el derecho de yo poder pensar en él

-¿Lo quieres? –me atreví a preguntar

-Sí, lo admito –dijo resuelta- Me enamoré de él como nunca antes de nadie, y no me importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

-¿Cuáles cuatro? Yo sólo siento uno –bromeé, sacándole una sonrisa

¡Yahoo! Era tan lindo el ambiente de un partido de fútbol en el estadio. Y aunque los europeos somos más bien seriecitos, no podemos evitar emitir vibraciones de emoción entre los espectadores. Yo estaba gritando y saltando junto a Lidya, cuando me quedé helada ¡no podía ser! Unos asientos más abajo, acompañada de algunas otras chicas más, estaba ella de lo más sonriente vestida con la camiseta azul de Japón. ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¿por qué tuvo que venir?

Sobra decir que cuando se lo conté a Lidya no le quitó la vista de encima durante todo el partido. Yo tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iría a reclamarle por lo que le hizo a mi hermano, pero no hubiera sido justo, al fin que reconozco que la culpa la tuvo Karl. La emoción del partido disminuyó en ambas, y ni con el gol que mi hermano anotó nos alegramos como estábamos en la mañana. Lo peor fue cuando Japón empató.

Cuando el partido terminó le pedí a Lidya que me acompañara a saludar a Karl. Pero lo que vimos no nos gustó a ninguna: Karl estaba hablando con ella, ambos serios y esquivos. Felizmente su charla terminó pronto y ella se fue de la mano con su novio, uno de los jugadores de su selección, mientras Karl los miraba irse. Aun así yo decidí acercarme, pero Lidya se rezagó y no se movió ni un centímetro.

De pronto Karl nos notó, sonrió levemente y se acercó a nosotras. Mi amiga iba a irse, pero yo la detuve como acto reflejo. Karl nos saludó y le sonrió, a Lidya le costó por primera vez devolver el gesto. Entonces sentí que estaba de sobra, y como no me gustaba hacerla de violinista, me fui a conversar con Franz, que nuevamente estaba rodeado de resbalosas fans gritonas, así que sentí la obligación patriótica de librarlo de ellas, dejando a Karl y Lidya solos.

-Buen partido –comentó Lidya

-Gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado ganar –dijo Karl

-Es sólo un amistoso

-Para mi todo partido es igual de importante

Silencio incómodo en medio de un bullicio ensordecedor.

-¿Y? ¿te llegó rosa hoy? –preguntó Karl como quien no quiere la cosa

-Ahora que lo pienso, no –respondió la chica extrañada- Y es raro, porque no faltaba ninguna mañana

-¿Qué crees que pasó?

-Quizá ya se cansó del jueguito

-¿Y si no fue un jueguito?

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

Pero Lidya no necesitó una respuesta. Karl le sonrió y sacó de quién sabe dónde una rosa roja con una nota.

-Toma –le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba estupefacta

-Pero...

-A las doce

-¿Qué?

-Con once no eran suficientes –siguió Karl con una linda sonrisa- Con doce es casi perfecto

-¿Perfecto para qué?

-Para saber quién te las manda

-No entiendo...

-A las doce –repitió el alemán misterioso- A las doce rosas que recibas seré capaz de decirte que soy yo tu admirador secreto

-¿Tú? –preguntó Lidya boquiabierta e incrédula

-Ahá, porque en tus ojos vi la sinceridad y el cálido corazón que tienes. Sé que no he sido muy evidente, y lo reconozco, pero también sé que contigo tengo otra oportunidad de entregar el corazón, esta vez sin errores

-Karl...

-Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo ser más que un antipático, serio y simple jugador de fútbol soccer

-Para mi nunca serás simple –aclaró ella, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos

-¿Y lo otro sí? –preguntó fingiendo indignación

-Lo otro menos –dijo ella, acariciándole el rostro con cariño

-Una vez alguien me dijo que doce rosas podían significar mucho dependiendo de la intención con que eran enviadas

-¿Y con qué intención me las diste?

-Con la intención de olvidar y escribir un nuevo capítulo contigo, ¿qué me dices?

-¿Qué te digo? –dijo Lidya sonriendo- Que con una o con doce rosas, venidas de ti, habrías conseguido el mismo efecto

Mientras yo seguía conversando con Hermann y Franz, y de descubrir que él me tomó de la mano como quien no quería la cosa mientras yo estaba distraída platicando con mi otro amigo, desvié la mirada y pillé a Lidya y Karl dándose tremendo beso que me dejó con cara de ¿por qué comen delante de los hambrientos? Aunque claro, me dio inmenso gusto e iba a comentárselo a los demás, pero de un momento a otro estábamos sólo Franz y yo besándonos también, así que olvidé cualquier crítica, opinión o comentario al respecto; ya después le preguntaría a Lidya sobre qué rayos significaba eso de _"A las doce..."_

OWARI 

¡Por qué! Por qué no puedo evitar la cursilería, pues ni yo misma lo sé. El caso es que un día le dije a Lidya "amiga, escribiré un fic contigo, Paola y Karl; aunque se agarren de los pelos", jaja. Menos mal no llegamos a las manos XD

Ya en serio, era una deuda con una gran amiga, así que Lidya Schneider espero que te haya gustado este fic, porque lo hice con mucho cariño.

Ahora sí, juzguen si estoy demasiado enferma o no XD

Hubiera resultado muy méndigo de mi parte si salía con que el de las rosas era un fanático de Boca, aunque...quién sabe si para Lidya eso era tan descabellado XD

Vaya humorcito con el que doté a Marie --U


End file.
